


Revelations

by ATLPanther



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, Slow Dancing, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: Eve has just realized some things about herself. With these newfound insights, she decides to try to meet new people only to have the recent past catch up with her.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose continuation of “Perspectives” and an alternate beginning to season 2.

Elena came home from work to find Eve in her usual perch on her couch. Today was different, though. She looked agitated and nervous. Her body language was tense. 

“Eve, are you alright?”, she asked, dropping her bag and rushing to her side. 

“I realized something today”, Eve slowly began. 

“What? What is it?”, Elena asked. 

“I’m...bisexual”, Eve confessed. Her eyes searched Elena’s face for her reaction. 

“Oh, is that all? Jesus Christ, I thought you were gonna tell me something important”, Elena replied with a laugh. 

“Wait...you’re not shocked?”, Eve asked. 

“No, are you kidding? That was pretty obvious. Anyway, what’s for dinner?” Elena said, standing up to head towards the kitchen. 

“No, hold on. You get back here! What do you mean?”, Eve demanded. 

Elena sat back down and put an arm around Eve’s shoulders. “You were the last to figure it out, Eve. It was really obvious to everyone else.” 

“But how!? Why?!”, Eve replied. 

“Uh...you’ve had a giant crush on Villanelle for how long now?”, Elena teased with a smirk. Eve regarded her in silence, which further increased Elena’s sense of smug self-satisfaction. 

“I hate it when you’re right”, Eve groused. 

“Glad you caught up to the rest of us”, Elena smiled at her. “So I was thinking Indian for dinner. Wanna hit up that place around the corner?” 

Eve nodded and off they went to the small restaurant that had become a regular haunt since she had been living with Elena. Eve was relieved that her first attempt to come out had been a success, but she honestly was unsure of what to do next. In the meanwhile, they had commandeered their usual booth and the naan and sauces had arrived. Elena started chatting away about her day and her plans to try to get Kenny to finally ask her out. 

After a while Elena asked “So how does it feel?”

“How does what feel?”, Eve replied. 

“Well you came out now, right? Does it feel like a weight off your chest?”, Elena prodded.

“Sorta, yeah. I was worried about how people would respond. This is news to me, but...it seems like everyone else already knew”, Eve said, enjoying the meal that had just arrived. 

“Yeah, my friends who came out in university were the last to know, too. I’m sure you’ll get your feet and figure things out”, Elena reassured her. 

“I’m really not sure what to do with this. Do I have a coming out party or what? Does this mean I can participate in Pride now?”, Eve asked.

“I’m not really the one to ask”, Elena said, “but I’m sure there are people you can talk to. Maybe try looking around online?” 

“That seems smart, but…”, Eve whispered, “I can’t get her off my mind.” 

Elena narrowed her eyebrows, almost as if she was about to ask who she meant. She gave it a second more thought and realized to whom Eve was alluding. 

“You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else”, Elena said. “Now, c’mon! I have an idea!” 

“Huh?”, Eve asked in confusion. 

“You’re divorced now. You just realized you like women. I’m gonna try to help you set up a dating profile!” Elena grinned mischievously. They finished their meal, paid for dinner, and headed back to Elena’s apartment. 

“This is gonna be so fun!”, Elena was saying. 

“Are you sure this is such a good idea? Shouldn't there be, like, a waiting period or something?”, Eve asked as they got back inside the apartment. 

“Nonsense! You’re just seeing what’s out there!”, Elena reassured her. 

She and Eve sat on the couch while she booted up her laptop and accessed a dating site. Once the site loaded, she handed the laptop to Eve. 

“Ok...uh...what do I do with this? I haven’t dated in years!”, Eve exclaimed. 

“Just fill out the basic questions”, Elena replied. “This is the easy part.” 

Eve did as she was instructed, relieved that this part was at least fairly straight forward. She hadn’t been asked to write any essays or answer any weird questions about her underwear color, so at least this site had that going for it. 

When it came time to choose her sexual orientation, she selected “bisexual” with no hesitation. What she found surprisingly more difficult was selecting who it was she was seeking. 

“I’m really not sure what to put here”, Eve said, turning to Elena. 

“I mean...do you want to date guys?”, Elena asked. 

After some thought, Eve replied. “No...I think I still like guys, but I’m not interested in being with a guy right now.”

“Well that seems simple enough to me. Just say you’re seeking women”, Elena rejoined. 

Eve wanted to argue with this, but she couldn’t. It was the purest and simple logic, but the truth was far more complicated than she could ever explain to herself, let alone to Elena. It’s not just discovering that she was attracted to women that had shaken her to her core, but the fact that she was attracted to Villanelle specifically was hard to fathom. She could meet one hundred women and none of them would fascinate, terrify, confound, and titillate her the way Villanelle effortlessly did. 

After further thought, she decided to list herself as seeking women. It was the closest answer to the truth, and she had a vague hope that maybe dating someone relatively normal would help her get past her thoughts of Villanelle. She had lived so abnormally for so many weeks since the stabbing in Paris that normality sounded sublime to the logical part of her brain. Admitting this shift in her understanding of her sexuality felt like she was beginning to move forward in her life. 

Elena eventually went to bed while Eve began answering the personality questions. Once she was finished she uploaded her profile to the site, then went to sleep. The next day once she awoke and had coffee, she did her usual perusal of the news to see if there were any clues of Villanelle’s whereabouts, but there was nothing. It was like she had completely vanished. Eve sighed and rubbed her temples in dismay. She felt so ridiculous. 

“Shouldn’t I be happy people aren’t being murdered?”, she asked herself. 

With another sigh she decided to check her email. Her dating profile had attracted some attention. Even though she hadn’t uploaded a picture a lot of people still sent her messages. The quality of the messages left something to be desired (“Hey, can u b mai waifu?” isn’t exactly the best pickup line ever) but there were a few from a couple women that looked interesting enough. 

There was one woman who had discovered her bisexuality after years of marriage to a man, and that sounded like a potential kindred spirit. There was another who was just getting out of a long term relationship and was looking for something casual. That sounded fine. Then there was another woman who simply asked if Eve liked to travel and nothing else. 

Her profile didn’t have a lot of information and no picture, but that didn’t trigger any red flag for Eve as she hadn’t uploaded a picture either. She decided to answer by saying that she had been traveling a lot for work recently, but didn’t have any plans to do so in the future. That seemed simple enough, and she put aside the profile to focus on straightening up the apartment while Elena was at work. 

After a few hours she realized that they were running low on coffee beans and other necessities, so she decided to head to the grocery store. She made a grocery list and then left the apartment and took the bus to the nearest Sainsbury’s. As she sat on the bus she decided to check her email for any further messages from anyone. 

The recent divorcee had messaged again. She learned the woman’s name was Karen and they made tentative plans to meet up the next day for a coffee. Eve was pleased at this, but knew that she wasn’t as thrilled as she probably should have been at the prospect of her first date in years. The reason she wasn’t as excited as she should have been didn’t escape her notice. 

“Eve, please just try to be normal”, she sighed to herself. 

She had to put all thoughts of Villanelle aside. Villanelle had clearly disappeared or been seriously injured during their last encounter, and she had to move on. It was no longer her responsibility to chase her or bring her to justice. Yes, Villanelle was exciting and beautiful and entrancing, but she wasn’t going to be a part of her life anymore and she had to put all thoughts of her out of her mind. 

While she was mulling this over another message came through from the woman with no profile picture asking where Eve had traveled recently. At this Eve cocked an eyebrow and felt her heart skip a beat despite herself. The irrational part of her hoped against hope that somehow this mystery woman was Villanelle herself. 

“Oh, c’mon. What are the odds of that?”, Eve asked herself. “I listed travel as an interest, so clearly that’s a normal question to ask someone to get to know them. Don’t be stupid. Villanelle is no longer your responsibility.” 

Still, she hesitated in answering. The logical part of her saw no harm in answering and the illogical side of her hoped somehow that she was communicating with Villanelle. After a few minutes of deliberation she replied that she had recently been on a few short business trips to Berlin, Moscow, and Paris but that she didn’t work that job anymore and probably wouldn’t be traveling internationally for a while. 

With that answered, she completed her errands and headed back to Elena’s. After a few hours Elena arrived back home from work. 

“How was your day?”, Elena asked as she set down her workbag and checked the mail. 

“Pretty good, I went to the grocery store. We were almost out of coffee and creamer. Any luck with Kenny?”, Eve asked. 

“He doesn’t take hints very well”, Elena smirked. “Thanks for picking up groceries. Any luck with the profile?” 

“Well...I have a date tomorrow”, Eve replied. 

“Wait, you managed to get a date for tomorrow and you don’t even have a picture on your profile? You gotta tell me your secret!”, Elena grinned. 

Eve just shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

“Are you excited? This is your first date since you dated Niko, right?”, Elena asked. 

“I...guess I am?”, Eve slowly replied. “I’m really not sure. I probably should be more excited about this.” 

“What’s the problem? Is she not a looker? Let’s see the pics!”, Elena said heading over to check out Eve’s phone. 

“No, no, she’s really pretty actually”, Eve said, pulling up Karen’s picture. Elena took a look and nodded approvingly. “But I’m just not...she doesn’t make my heart race, y’know?” 

“Well you haven’t met her yet. At least give her a chance”, Elena replied with a shrug. “Now c’mon, I’m gonna help you pick out something to wear.” 

That evening was spent trying on clothes, re-trying on clothes, a makeup trial, and a refresher on dating etiquette since it had been so long since Eve had done this. That night after Elena went to bed Eve lay awake on the couch, her mind racing. She didn’t mind meeting up with Karen. Karen seemed perfectly nice, perfectly normal, and...perfectly not what Eve wanted. 

She tossed and turned as she tried to close her eyes and go to sleep, but the only thing she saw in her mind’s eye was Villanelle. Eve just knew that Karen could be amazing and she still wouldn’t take Villanelle down from the pedestal she occupied. It was unfair for anyone to even attempt. With a sigh she realized she was too awake to try to sleep and decided to check her phone again.

The mystery woman had replied again. This time it was some idle chit chat about fashion brands and the types of dresses she liked. She wanted to know what brands Eve liked. Now this was something entirely out of Eve’s scope of knowledge. She didn’t really know the first thing about fashion, much to Bill’s (and Villanelle’s) chagrin. She answered honestly that she really didn’t know the first thing about it and just dressed comfortably and somewhat casually. 

The response was instantaneous. She told Eve that she hoped she would put forth a bit of effort if they were ever to meet up for a date. Eve wanted to call her an asshole, but something held her back from doing that. Instead she replied that she would do just that. 

As soon as she sent that message the woman replied with simply, “Friday, 8PM” and provided an an address. 

Eve was mystified that somehow she’d managed to score two dates in a week, but then the thought occurred to her that she had no clue what to wear. 

“Well...what would Villanelle like to see me in?”, she asked herself. 

She instantly felt silly and embarrassed that Villanelle was her immediate frame of reference, but she couldn’t deny that Villanelle had impeccable taste and that she picked out excellent clothes for her. With that, she did a cursory google search to see what was even available. 

There were a plethora of options, but she knew that she had immediately found the right dress that Villanelle would like. It was navy blue, low cut, with spaghetti straps. It came down to just above her knee, and she actually already had stockings and heels she knew would go with it. She pressed the order button with no hesitation and rushed its delivery so that it would arrive on time. 

As soon as the order was confirmed she felt silly again. “Eve, this is not Villanelle. This is a completely different woman”, she told herself. 

Still, her heart was pounding at the possibility that it could be Villanelle. She had to see her again, had to confirm that she was alright, had to have another opportunity to be near her again. Once this was done she managed to relax enough to fall asleep. In her dreams she saw Villanelle again, her face and her eyes were all she could see. She felt consumed in the gaze that Villanelle leveled on her in her dream. 

Overall she slept fitfully. The next morning dawned, Elena went to work, and upon waking up Eve took stock of her situation. As strange as it was, she felt as though she were betraying Villanelle by agreeing to meet up with Karen. She knew that if Villanelle knew about it she would be furious and not a little jealous. She also knew already that Karen wouldn’t mean anything to her, but she had agreed to meet up with her, so she dutifully arrived at the coffee shop at the appointed time. 

She decided not to dress up for this date at all. She wore one of her turtlenecks and slacks and put her hair up in a ponytail. Karen was there in a corner booth. They ordered their drinks and chatted a bit, but Eve was only half following the conversation. Karen was really nice, sweet even, but her mind was elsewhere. Karen noticed this and ended the date after an hour. They half-heartedly agreed to meet up again later, but they both knew it was a lie. 

Eve headed home after the date to find Elena anxiously awaiting her arrival. “So...how did it go?”, she impatiently demanded. “Tell me everything!” 

“It was...fine. She was really nice. But I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again”, Eve replied truthfully. 

“No spark?”, Elena asked. 

“None. But I have another date on Friday and I think that might be more promising”, Eve said. 

“Oh? Tell me about her!”, Elena countered. “Man, you have really gotta tell me how you are scoring these dates so quickly.” 

“I...don’t really know much about her”, Eve answered. “I just know she wants to meet up on Friday at 8 and I gotta dress up.” 

“Oh?”, Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you think that’s such a good idea?” 

“It’s probably a terrible idea, but I’m doing it anyway, and I already bought a dress. It should arrive tomorrow”, Eve said with a shrug. 

“Well I guess you know what you’re doing...but be careful, eh? With online dating the odds are good, but the goods are odd”, Elena quipped. 

Eve nodded, and then they had dinner and then hate watched a reality show. Elena eventually went to bed while Eve once again found herself tossing and turning on the couch. Her logical brain was warring with her heart again. 

“You’re just going to be disappointed when it’s not Villanelle. You need to try to date someone normal”, her brain argued. 

Eve knew that this was the objectively correct thing to do, but her heart screamed for Villanelle. No other woman would ever compare. No other woman would ever fill the void left in her life without her. She wouldn’t be able to think or feel or even breathe again normally until she knew where she was and what she was doing. She fell into another fitful sleep, Villanelle once again haunting her dreams. 

The next day Eve posted up near the door. She didn’t want to miss the dress delivery, as though the whole date hinged on this particular item. Finally, at about 2PM, there was a loud banging on the door. Eve rushed to open it to find the delivery man there to have her sign for her dress. She hurriedly did so, and then practically slammed the door in his face. She tore into the box until there, finally, the dress was in her hands. 

It was just as described online, and she scrambled to try it on. The dress fit perfectly, but it did have a zipper in the back that Elena would have to help her with. She ran to Elena’s bedroom to observe herself in the the floor length mirror. The color flattered her and the cut was perfect. She got the sense that if Villanelle had been there herself she would have approved of the way she looked, and she flushed with pleasure at the thought. 

She knew she would wear her hair down. That was how Villanelle liked it best, after all, and its natural curls set against her face wonderfully. Eve guessed that her hair was her best feature as far as Villanelle was concerned. Still, something wasn’t right yet. There was just one thing she had to do to make it perfect, but she couldn’t figure out what it might be. 

Suddenly it dawned on her. She made a beeline for the boxes she had brought from the house she shared with Niko. First she searched one, and then the other, until finally she found what she was looking for. This outfit required the La Villanelle perfume that Villanelle had bought for her. She did love the scent and the memories it brought back of the night Villanelle had been in her house. 

Eve had been pressed up against the refrigeratior and Villanelle had held an ice pick to her throat. Eve was looking into her eyes, terrified, but then Villanelle surprised her again in her usual style. She leaned in closely and sniffed her. 

“Are you wearing it?”, she had asked with a knowing grin. 

Eve’s knees grew weak at the memory. Villanelle’s cheek had been tantalizingly close to her own. The uncertainty about what would happen next had been both exhilarating and terrifying. Villanelle’s eyes were devouring her and she couldn’t tear her gaze away from her. She wasn’t sure if Villanelle would kill her or fuck her, and she wasn’t sure which excited her more. 

She had to forcibly shake her head and try to regain her composure. Her pulse had quickened and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. 

“It’s probably not normal to be turned on by the psychopath who has obsessive feelings toward you, Eve”, she admonished herself aloud. 

Even that brought back a memory. She had used the word ‘psychopath’ in front of Villanelle and it had caused her to pout. That pout was so childish and delectable. If she hadn’t been so terrified she might have tried to kiss it. Villanelle’s spoiled behavior was so endearing in a way she would never accept from anyone else. 

Eve sighed and shook her head again. “You gotta stop this”, she said to herself. 

She took the dress off and put it away for the next day and put her normal clothes back on. Her stomach was still tied in knots from her earlier thoughts, but she tried to regain her composure just in time for Elena’s arrival home. 

Elena didn’t stay very long, just enough time to drop off her stuff and change her clothes before heading off to the pub with some friends from work. She told Eve not to wait up and that she’d take a cab back later. Eve waved goodbye to her and retreated back into her thoughts. 

She checked her email more often that was entirely necessary in the hopes that the mystery woman had responded to her again, but there was nothing. She sighed in annoyance. If this woman were not Villanelle, she was definitely pulling a Villanelle move. Villanelle would love nothing more than to know that she was anxiously wanting to talk to her and would deliberately withhold herself from her reach for as long as possible. 

Eve dove onto the couch with a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. This time the first image that came to her mind was back at her old house. She had been soaking wet after Villanelle had turned the cold water on her in her bathtub to get her to calm down before requesting dinner with her. Villanelle had come up behind her and unzipped her dress and gently removed the straps from her shoulders. 

Eve had been trembling, but to this day she couldn’t tell you if it was because she was cold or because of Villanelle’s proximity and the tenderness of her touch. For a killer, Villanelle was extremely gentle with Eve. Vilanelle had stood behind her as she stepped out of the dress, and she could feel Villanelle’s eyes on her body. When she had looked into her eyes later, they registered their approval of what they saw. 

Villanelle thought of herself as self-possessed and, to be fair, she didn’t usually lay all of her cards on the table, but right then her eyes had told the whole story. Eve knew that if she had been amenable they would have forgone diner and they would have fucked right then and there, and the  
thought was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. 

“Of all the women in the world, and mine has to be a serial killer. What is my life?”, Eve groused to herself. Still, she smiled despite her frustration with the situation. 

Her mind went from the past to the not-so-distant future. It was after 10PM, and in less than 24 hrs she had a date with a woman that might or might not be Villanelle. She knew that the word ‘disappointment’ would not even begin to describe how she would feel if it turned out that this woman was some other woman and not the one she saw as hers. 

Eve paused again. This possessiveness that she felt towards Villanelle was a very odd feeling, especially considering what she had done to her in Paris. It wasn’t even possible to possess someone like Villanelle. It would be like trying to hold smoke in your hands and yet...Eve still felt like Villanelle was uniquely and totally hers somehow. 

The stabbing incident bound them together as inextricably as the scar that probably marred Villanelle’s perfect skin. It was something that no one else would ever understand, and in an inexplicable way she knew that Villanelle didn’t hold it against her. Still, Eve was also very aware that seeing Villanelle again would not necessarily clarify things. If anything, Villanelle added further layers of complexity to every encounter and every conversation they ever had. 

Her imagination began to run away with her again. She tried to imagine what Villanelle would wear, what she would say to her, how she would respond to her. Villanelle looked beautiful in all colors and in all styles of clothing. She couldn’t pin down what Villanelle would actually wear that day, but she knew she would look ravishing in it. 

Then she allowed her mind to linger over what she might look like out of her outfit. Eve’s breath caught in her throat at the thought. Once again she ruefully pondered over how close she had been to seeing what she might look like and how she might feel and taste, and had ultimately and impulsively stabbed her instead of permitting herself to enjoy the experience. 

She sighed again and tried to push the thoughts away. She couldn’t change the past and it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it any further. For the time being, she tried to quell her excitement and rest. Elena arrived home at 2AM, but Eve didn’t even stir on the couch. In the morning a very hungover Elena managed to get herself to work leaving Eve alone again. 

Eve tried to focus on the mundane tasks of running errands and cleaning up the apartment again. While doing this she still obsessively checked her email to see if there were any messages from her mystery date, but again there was nothing. Finally, at about 6PM, she began to get dressed. She took a long shower and put on some of the lingerie Villanelle had bought for her. Somehow it felt right. 

She managed to get the dress zipped up herself, and put on her stockings and heels. She took stock of herself in the mirror and thought that indeed, she did look really nice and that if this woman was Villanelle, she would be pleased. Before she grabbed her purse, she sprayed herself liberally with the La Villanelle perfume and then she hailed a cab to get to the appointed address. 

As she got in the cab and gave the address to the driver, it occurred to her that she hadn’t even checked into the location of this place. It could be a trap or a remote location far away from any help. She felt a momentary sense of panic at the idea, but the driver eventually dropped her off 20 minutes later at an Italian restaurant in a part of London that she knew well. 

Relieved, she got out of the cab and headed inside. It was 8PM on a Friday, but the place appeared to be deserted. There was no one sitting at the tables, and usually this place was very popular with a lot of hustle and bustle and frequently a very long wait for a table without a reservation. As she walked up to the hostess desk it struck her that she was literally the only customer in the restaurant. 

“Ms. Polastri?”, the hostess asked as soon as she arrived. 

“Uh...yes”, Eve replied, befuddled. 

“Right this way. Your girlfriend will be joining you shortly”, the hostess replied and lead her to the private dining room. 

The private dining room was small, intimate, with a table setting for two and low lighting. Menus were on the table. Wine bottles were at hand for self service and it was behind a curtain giving a real sense of privacy. The curtain was left open for now, pending the arrival of her date. Eve took her seat as though in a fog. 

“If this isn’t Villanelle how did the woman know my name?”, she silently asked herself. 

Eve tried to read the menu in front of her, but the words swam before her and none of it made any sense. She kept puzzling over who it was she should be expecting to arrive, and her heart was making little hopeful leaps that it might indeed be who she ardently wished it would be. After about 15 minutes, someone else arrived with the hostess. Eve looked up from her menu to see who it might be. 

The first thing that struck her was that there was something familiar about the way the woman walked. As the woman got closer, she saw her dark blonde, honey-colored hair. Eve was able to make out the delicate features of her face and her full lips. She saw her long neck and high cheekbones and her beautiful eyes. It was Villanelle. 

Villanelle was here in front of her, as stunning as ever. She was wearing a black suit jacket with matching black pants. Eve was able to make out the suspenders underneath and her black tie. The suit pants ended at her ankles and she was wearing black ballet flats, to Eve’s surprise. The hostess left and closed the curtain behind her as Villanelle took her seat across from her. 

There was silence as each of them took each other in, devouring each other with their eyes. Even though she was fully clothed, Eve felt completely nude beneath Villanelle’s steady gaze. That didn’t stop her from leveling a similar gaze at Villanelle, drinking in the sight of her. 

A mixture of emotions washed over her. She was relieved to see that Villanelle was clearly alive and well and still fabulous, she was surprised to see her, she was terrified that Villanelle might want revenge, she wanted to jump into her arms and grab that tie and pull her into a kiss...she wanted a lot of things. 

If Villanelle were similarly feeling conflicted, she didn’t indicate such in her eyes or face. Her gaze was as steady as ever, but Eve could sense an underlying hunger in her eyes. She almost felt like a wounded gazelle in front of a hungry lioness, and yet she felt compelled to leave herself within reach of the lioness’s paw. 

Villanelle was the one to speak first. “Is that a dress I bought you?” The question was in a casual voice, but there was a slight accusation belying her seemingly placid tone. 

“No, I just bought it. I...thought you’d like it”, Eve replied lamely. 

At this Villanelle smiled. “I do. It looks great on you. It’s definitely something I would have picked out.” 

“I guess that’s another way you’ve rubbed off on me”, Eve replied with a self-deprecating shrug. 

Internally Eve was frustrated. “This is stupid”, she said to herself. “All this time I have been wanting an opportunity to talk to her again and I can’t even say anything or ask the things I want to ask?” 

“I think you’ve picked up a few other habits from me”, Villanelle replied with a knowing grin. Eve was about to ask what habits those might be, but she stopped herself. 

“So...how have you been?”, Eve asked in what she hoped was a casual voice. 

“Pretty good”, Villanelle replied “now that I’m out of the hospital, of course.” 

That was a comment meant to wound Eve and it succeeded. Eve felt the guilt wash over her for what she had done. 

“Villanelle I…”, she began before Villanelle silence her with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it”, she said with her Mona Lisa smile. “Did you decide what you want to eat?” 

“I...no. I didn’t”, Eve lamely replied. 

“That’s fine. I’ll order for you”, Villanelle said breezily. Eve just sat there as Villanelle called over a waiter and did just that. 

“...Did you rent out this whole place for the night?”, Eve finally asked. 

“Yeah, it seemed like a good idea. Best plan to get you alone” Villanelle replied with a cheeky grin. 

“Are you serious?”, Eve asked. 

“Of course! My job pays well”, Villanelle replied with a smug smile. 

Switching the subject Eve asked “So you knew it was me the whole time?”

Villanelle shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. I know you well enough to know what I’m talking to you.” 

Eve wanted to argue with that, but she couldn’t. 

“Besides, you must have known it was me that you were talking to. Why did you talk to me?”, Villanelle asked. 

There were too many reasons to list. Eve’s mind swirled with all of them. She wanted to say, “I wanted to see you. I had to know if you were ok. I have to find you and see what you’re doing. I have to be near you. I need you in my life because it feels weird when I’m not chasing you…” there were a lot of reasons. She couldn’t come up with a succinct answer so she just shrugged. 

The question and answer session seemed to end when appetizers arrived and the waiter poured them each a glass of wine and left shortly afterwards. Villanelle set upon the food immediately. 

“I’m fucking starving”, Villanelle said. 

Eve was way too wound up to eat, so she just sipped her wine and tried to settle her nerves while she felt ridiculous. After all the time she had spent scouring the news for hints to Villanelle’s whereabouts and her condition, she had her in front of her and she was incapable of saying anything intelligent. It was like being an awkward teenager again, but at least this time she could legally drink, so she did. 

Villanelle looked up from her plate. “Are you not gonna eat? I mean...I’m eating this. I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“No, no it’s not that”, Eve replied. 

“Then what is it? Did you already eat?”, Villanelle asked. 

“No it’s not that either. I didn’t eat much today. I couldn’t”, Eve answered her truthfully. 

Villanelle narrowed her eyes and studied Eve closely. “Well I can’t exactly eat by myself here. That would be incredibly rude.” 

“No, please, don’t stop on my account”, Eve hurriedly replied. She felt the whole encounter slipping away from her. This was not how she had hoped to act around Villanelle at all. Once again she was incapable of finding her voice around Villanelle, seemily struck dumb by the maelstrom of emotions raging in her heart and mind. 

Suddenly Villanelle got up from her chair and stood next to Eve, extending her hand to her. Eve looked up into her eyes and then looked at Villanelle’s outstretched hand. After a brief hesitation, she put her hand in Villanelle’s and let Villanelle help her out of her chair. The touch of her hand was so gentle and Eve could see that Villanelle seemed to be relieved that Eve was allowing her to do this. 

She pulled Eve into her arms then, putting one arm around Eve’s waist. Without even thinking about it, Eve reached out to put her arms around Villanelle’s neck. Before she realized it she was pressed close to Villanelle’s chest, swaying in time to the music that she’d only just begun to notice.

It was so strange how being around Villanelle was like being in a sensory deprivation chamber. The only thing she could focus on was Villanelle. Everything that was not her eyes or her face just faded away. Villanelle commanded her singular focus without saying a word. Eve looked up into Villanelle’s eyes, silently joining her in the dance. 

Villanelle leaned down a bit to purr into Eve’s ear, “I don’t hold it against you, you know.” 

“What?”, Eve asked, even though she was sure what Villanelle was referencing. 

“I know why you did it”, Villanelle replied matter of factly. 

“Why do you think that is?”, Eve asked, curious as to her logic for this. 

“You wanted to show me how much you loved me. I underestimated it. I won’t make that mistake again”, Villanelle said with the same type of certainty that one might describe the sky as blue or grass as green. 

Eve wanted to argue with this, but, again, she couldn’t. This was so bizarre and such a strange way to think that she didn’t even know where to begin. 

“Can I call someone strange for believing something like that when I am dancing in the arms of the woman I stabbed?”, she thought to herself. 

It’s like her whole world was upside down and nothing made sense, and she couldn’t proffer any sort of denial. 

“Are you always so quiet on dates?”, Villanelle asked in mock annoyance. 

“It’s not exactly every day I go on a date with a woman I stabbed. Kinda hard to make the normal small talk”, Eve replied with a shrug. 

Villanelle laughed at this, and Eve could tell looking at her face that this was an unguarded laugh. Eve had observed Villanelle long enough to know when she was laughing genuinely and when she was just imitating ‘normal’ people. Despite herself and the confusing surge of emotions she felt in Villanelle’s arms, Eve had to smile up at her. It was strangely refreshing to hear Villanelle’s laughter. She felt Villanelle wrap her arms around her more tightly then, and she had to admit that it felt good. 

“I’m really glad you’re ok”, Eve whispered. 

“I’m tougher than I look”, Villanelle smirked. 

“Yeah, I noticed”, Eve replied. 

“So what do you say we get out of here?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Wait, so you paid to shut down the whole place for the night and you’re gonna ask for our food to go? What was the point of that?”, Eve replied. 

“What kind of weirdo would I be to invite a stranger from the Internet to my hotel room?”, Villanelle replied. “The first rule of online safety is to meet in a public place, you know. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t tip generously. I’m not a monster.” 

Now it was Eve’s turn to laugh. “Ok, fair enough. Let’s go.” 

The food had been packed up in advance, so Eve followed Villanelle the few blocks from the restaurant to the hotel. They didn’t talk much on the way there. The hotel where Villanelle was staying was as lavish as her usual digs, but Eve hardly noticed it. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of what might happen once they were alone again. 

Eve was beginning to doubt herself. Thinking about Villanelle was one matter, and it was another thing to masturbate to thoughts of Villanelle, but it was a completely different matter to potentially put those thoughts into action with Villanelle in the flesh. Part of her was exhilarated at the idea, but another part of her was scared for different reasons. 

“What if I don’t like her as much as I think? What if it doesn’t live up to what I built in my head? What if she thinks I’m terrible in bed?”, Eve’s mind was flooded with questions as they took the elevator to the floor with Villanelle’s suite. 

They arrived at the door, and Villanelle opened it for Eve and gestured for her to enter. Eve hesitated momentarily before walking in. Villanelle closed the door behind her and then turned on the light. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large basket of flowers and champagne on the table. 

Eve turned to Villanelle incredulously and asked, “...Seriously?” 

“I told them it was a special occasion”, Villanelle shrugged. 

“Is it a special occasion?”, Eve asked. 

“I think so”, Villanelle replied. 

They stood in front of the bed facing each other. 

Eve broke the silence. “When I told you I’d never done this sort of thing before I meant it”. 

“Yeah, and when I told you that I know what I’m doing I meant that”, Villanelle replied, pulling Eve into her arms again. 

Eve threw her arms around Villanelle and they silently held each other for a few minutes until Villanelle pulled back slightly to look down at Eve. Villanelle reached up with a hand and lightly stroked Eve’s cheek then, before leaning down and gently pressing her lips to Eve’s. 

Eve returned Villanelle’s kiss, hesitantly at first and then she let some of her inhibitions go as the kiss continued. She felt bolder and kissed her more feverishly. Villanelle seemed to appreciate it as she heard her sigh into her kiss. Eve allowed her hands to begin to wander. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck again, deepening the kiss. 

Villanelle seemed content to let Eve set the pace, so Eve began gently nibbling her bottom lip while she used one hand to gently tug on Villanelle’s tie. Finally kissing Villanelle after all this time was exhilarating and Eve couldn’t get enough. Without her fully realizing it, Villanelle had gently pressed Eve against the wall as they kissed. Eve reached up to remove the suit jacket. Villanelle helped her to take it off and discarded it on the floor before they started kissing again. 

The sensations were overwhelming. Villanelle’s kisses were intoxicating and something about them felt right. Eve couldn’t get enough, but she had to pull away slightly to catch her breath and take stock of the situation. Part of her wasn’t able to believe that this was really happening, that Villanelle was with her, that she was being given a second opportunity to be intimate with her like this. 

She looked up into Villanelle’s face again. Her face was flushed and her eyes were burning with the same desire Eve felt. Villanelle pressed Eve more firmly into the wall and initiated the kiss anew, which Eve readily returned. Still, Eve had some other ideas. The next item Eve wanted off was Villanelle’s shirt. She began to tug on the bottom of it, pulling it out of Villanelle’s pants. Villanelle helped her to unbutton the shirt before breaking the kiss to shrug it and the suspenders off. 

Villanelle was starting to remove the necktie as well, but Eve stopped her by using it to pull Villanelle back into another kiss. Eve nibbled on Villanelle’s bottom lip and Villanelle softly groaned her approval. Eve liked that. She liked knowing that she was pleasing Villanelle and she wanted more. She kept her left hand on the tie while her right hand explored Villanelle’s torso. 

As they continued to kiss, her hand meandered up Villanelle’s smooth and muscular back. She slid her fingers up and down Villanelle’s hip, and finally to her taut stomach. Her fingers were seeking, exploring, and she knew that she would instantly find what she was searching for if she stayed around that spot. 

Her fingertips brushed up against a slight blemish against Villanelle’s perfect skin and she knew she had found it. This was the scar, the indelible wound she had left in Villanelle’s abdomen. In Villanelle’s mind it was Eve’s permanent proof of love. Eve didn’t know exactly what it represented to her, but feeling it there was strangely erotic. It was her turn to moan into Villanelle’s kiss. 

Eve dropped the tie and used both her hands to reach behind Villanelle’s back and remove her bra. After all this time imagining being in a situation like this with Villanelle, it did surprise her that she was the participant driving the pace and that Villanelle was allowing it. Villanelle broke the kiss to toss her bra away, and the only thing she was wearing above her waist was the tie. 

Something about that really turned Eve on, so she gripped the tie more firmly and pulled Villanelle into a rougher kiss. This time she bit Villanelle’s bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt a bit. Villanelle pushed Eve against the wall again and shoved her tongue into Eve’s mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other, both of them moaning at the other’s ministrations. 

After several minutes of this, Eve broke the kiss and began to kiss her way down Villanelle’s jaw. Her lips made their way down Villanelle’s neck, and then to her breasts. She took Villanelle’s left nipple into her mouth. It briefly occurred to her that she really had no idea what she was doing, but instinct and lust were driving her, so she did what she liked. She sucked on it gently, lightly scraping it with her teeth. 

Villanelle shuddered, moaning, and held Eve’s head to her breast. Eve continued suckling her breast. She was gentle at first, but she increased the intensity after a few minutes. Villanelle seemed to like that as she moaned louder. Eve bit down on her nipple and Villanelle involuntarily shuddered more intensely. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that Villanelle likes things a bit rough”, Eve mused. 

She made her way to Villanelle’s right nipple next. She sucked Villanelle’s right nipple into her mouth, nibbling at it before biting it. Villanelle’s fingers were running through her hair as she held Eve’s head to her chest. Eve loved that. She loved knowing that Villanelle was enjoying this. Her moans and sighs were addictive and she needed to hear more. 

Eventually Eve moved her lips lower, past Villanelle’s breasts. She kissed her way down Villanelle’s abdomen until she came face to face with the scar that she’d caused. It had healed and been stitched up, but it was there and would be for the rest of Villanelle’s life. She looked up into Villanelle’s eyes before she began kissing it, running her tongue across it. Villanelle looked down into her eyes, moaning. 

Eve knew that for as long as she lived she would never do anything more erotic than this or see anything more erotic than the way Villanelle was looking at her in that moment. She got on her knees before Villanelle and somehow it felt like a very natural position for her to be in. She could see in Villanelle’s eyes how turned on she was, how much she wanted her, and the gaze that Villanelle leveled at her was all consuming. She wondered if her eyes were reflecting that feeling back to Villanelle as she continued kissing the scar. 

Her hands began moving again, finding themselves at the top of Villanelle’s pants. Eve dipped a fingertip into Villanelle’s waistband, teasing both of them for a few minutes before finding her way to the button and zipper on the pants. She hesitated briefly. They hadn’t been to the point of no return. They could stop at this moment. Eve didn’t want to stop, she wanted to see this through, but she was also unsure. Once she was here, there would be no turning back. 

 

As if reading her mind, Villanelle whispered, “Please.” Just one word. But it was enough. 

Emboldened anew, Eve eagerly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Villanelle stepped out of them and removed her panties, and now she was completely nude before Eve. Eve’s eyes drank in the sight of her. She was beautiful, her skin was smooth, Eve had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Villanelle. 

Instinct guided her to the perfectly manicured landing strip covering Villanelle’s vulva. Eve gingerly touched it with a finger. It was warm to the touch, and wet. Eve took satisfaction in having been the cause of the wetness she felt, and placed her index finger inside Villanelle. Villanelle moaned louder. She she pumped her finger in and out of Villanelle, she noticed that her thumb was brushing up against what had to be her clit. Looking up into Villanelle’s eyes, Eve decided to more deliberately play with Villanelle’s clit with her thumb as she fingered her. 

Villanelle was squirming now against Eve’s fingers. She was getting wetter and moaning even more loudly. Eve added another finger. She wanted nothing more than to bring Villanelle off. 

Villanelle said one word just then. “Eve…”, she groaned, before she came. 

Eve took great satisfaction in feeling Villanelle’s pussy gripping her fingers so tightly. Villanelle’s orgasm was intense and she almost fell against Eve as she came. After a few minutes she pulled her fingers free of Villanelle’s pussy and instinctively put her fingers in her mouth. She didn’t even think about it, it just felt right to do. When she had pondered the idea before, she had wondered how Villanelle might taste and whether she would like it. She decided then that if Villanelle tasted this good on her fingers, she had to know how she tasted directly from the source. 

As Villanelle began trying to catch her breath, she wasn’t entirely prepared for the sudden sensation of Eve’s tongue inside her. 

“Fuck!”, Villanelle moaned. She placed her hands on the back of Eve’s head. 

Her tongue explored Villanelle’s pussy, savoring the taste. Eve loved it even though she was, again, not entirely sure what she was doing. Eventually her tongue found Villanelle’s clit. She took Villanelle’s clit into her mouth. She felt Villanelle more firmly grab the back of her head, she was actively grinding herself against Eve’s face and mouth. Eve liked that. As she sucked Villanelle’s clit she felt Villanelle grinding faster and faster. She wanted to taste her cum. She wanted Villanelle’s cum in her mouth. 

Villanelle eventually obliged her, moaning Eve’s name over and over again as she came. Eve lapped up her juices, savoring every drop. Something about it felt so right. After a few minutes she felt Villanelle pull away from her, and she felt strangely bereft. Villanelle took off her tie before she reached her hand down to help Eve up. Eve took her hand and as soon as she was standing again Villanelle’s mouth was all over her face and her lips, tasting herself on Eve’s face. 

Now it was Villanelle’s turn to dictate the pace. She turned Eve around so that she was facing the wall, and slowly began to unzip Eve’s dress. It was reminiscent of the time that Villanelle had broken into her house, but this time they would not be pressed for time. They wouldn’t stop themselves. 

When Villanelle had done this before, Eve had barely felt Villanelle’s fingertips brushing her shoulders as she helped her out of the dress. The touch had been brief, but she had shivered beneath it.

“You still have a really nice body”, Villanelle whispered as she wrapped her arms around Eve’s torso and pulled her close.

She brushed Eve’s hair out of the way to kiss her neck. Eve threw her head back and sighed into Villanelle’s arms. It felt amazing. Villanelle suddenly took a deep breath next to her neck, inhaling her scent. 

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”, Villanelle asked. Eve couldn’t see her face, but she could hear the knowing smile in Villanelle’s voice. 

“I know you like it when I do”, Eve replied. 

Villanelle groaned her approval into Eve’s ear before unhooking Eve’s bra and turning her to face her. 

“So my girlfriend shows up to a date with me in a dress she knows I’d like, she’s wearing lingerie I bought her, and she’s wearing perfume I bought her. Then she makes me cum. Is it my birthday?”, Villanelle mused aloud. 

Eve let the word “girlfriend” run through her mind. The logical part of her brain that she had ignored to this point screamed at her to balk at it, but she had also used that term herself to describe Villanelle to others in unguarded moments of irritation. She decided to accept it. She was Villanelle’s girlfriend.

And she liked it. 

Villanelle, meanwhile, pulled her into another kiss. Eve returned the kiss. Villanelle cupped Eve’s face with both hands. Her touch was soft and gentle and Eve melted into it. Villanelle kept her left hand on Eve’s face as her right hand began to explore Eve’s body. Villanelle’s fingertips brushed down her neck and then her hand made its way to Eve’s left breast. 

As Villanelle lightly twisted the nipple in her fingertips she shoved her tongue into Eve’s mouth again. Eve moaned into Villanelle’s mouth. Villanelle moved her attentions from Eve’s left breast to her right. Eve whimpered, needing and wanting more. Somehow sensing this, Villanelle pulled away from Eve completely and laid down on the bed. 

Eve took off her panties and then followed Villanelle there and crawled in beside her. They laid down face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. Eve felt vulnerable beneath Villanelle’s steady gaze, but also eager, curious, and extremely turned on. Villanelle kissed Eve again, slowly and deeply, pulling her close. Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle and returned her kiss. 

They kissed like this for a few minutes before Eve felt Villanelle’s hands make their way between her legs. Villanelle continued kissing Eve as she stroked Eve’s inner thighs with her fingertips, venturing closer and closer to Eve’s pubic mound, but deliberately not touching Eve there. Every time she would seem as though she were about to dip her fingers inside Eve, her hand would meander away. 

Now it was Eve’s turn to squirm in anticipation and impatience. Villanelle was clearly enjoying this, as she stroked Eve’s outer labia. Eve groaned even more loudly into Villanelle’s kiss. 

“Villanelle...please…”, Eve finally whispered into Villanelle’s kiss. 

That was what Villanelle was waiting for. She immediately stopped kissing Eve’s lips and immediately turned her oral attentions to Eve’s pussy. Eve felt Villanelle’s tongue inside her and she knew she wouldn’t last long before exploding in her mouth. She gasped in pleasure. Villanelle’s tongue expertly toyed with Eve’s clit, then swirled around her pussy. 

Eve’s orgasm snuck up on her. She hadn’t intended to cum so quickly, but Villanelle felt so amazing. Villanelle did not stop sucking Eve’s clit after she came. She continued her oral attentions on Eve’s pussy. Eve came again in quick succession, but Villanelle kept going. It was as though she were trying to make up for lost time, and she wanted every opportunity to continue tasting Eve. 

After her fourth orgasm Villanelle finally removed her tongue from between Eve’s legs and then laid her head on Eve’s chest. Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle, cuddling her close. She kissed her forehead. 

“Well, that was fun”, Villanelle said simply. 

“Yeah”, Eve agreed, for lack of something better to say. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over Eve. She had a vague concern that maybe this would be a one time thing and she would never get to touch Villanelle like this again, but she was too tired to worry about that now. Villanelle had snuggled into her arms and fallen asleep, so Eve joined her. 

She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but she awoke to very quiet sighs and pants and some motion on the bed next to her. Eve opened her eyes to see Villanelle masturbating next to her. She eyed Villanelle quizzically and silently, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“I can’t help it. You’re so hot”, Villanelle said by the closest approximation of an apology she’d ever be able to offer. Her finger was working her clit as she ran her eyes up and down Eve’s body. 

Eve had never seen a woman masturbate in real life before. She’d seen porn, of course, but that hardly counted. It was fascinating and enticing. Before she realized it, her fingers were between her own legs watching Villanelle.

“So when you told me you masturbate about me a lot, that was true?”, Eve asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted Villanelle to confirm it.

“Yeah, of course. You’re beautiful”, Villanelle breathed, sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched Eve do the same. 

“What did you think about?”, Eve asked. 

“A lot of things. What you looked like naked, how you tasted, what you sounded like when you cum...a lot of things”, Villanelle replied, gasping as she stroked her clit while she watched Eve touching herself. 

“So did I meet your expectations?”, Eve asked. 

“Oh, god, yes”, Villanelle said. “Fuck, you look amazing.” 

Eve could tell Villanelle was close to orgasm. She could feel her own orgasm building. 

“...Do you want some help with that?”, Eve offered with a sly grin. Villanelle nodded, and Eve replaced Villanelle’s fingers with her tongue. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”, Villanelle teased. “You’re a natural.” She sighed in pleasure as Eve sucked her clit. Villanelle held the back of Eve’s head as Eve continued to taste her. Eve loved the taste of Villanelle’s juices and the sounds she made. She sucked her clit a bit harder, and Villanelle gasped. 

Just when she thought she was about to be treated to another Villanelle orgasm in her mouth, Villanelle flipped Eve around such that she could lick Eve’s pussy while Eve continued licking hers. The sudden 69 position was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Villanelle’s tongue and mouth and lips all felt amazing on Eve’s pussy. Eve moaned into Villanelle’s pussy as she felt Villanelle swirling her tongue around her clit. 

They both came simultaneously, but neither of them stopped. They both seemed determined to take in as much of each other as they could. Eve and Villanelle didn’t stop until their legs collapsed under them and they became a sweaty, satiated pile of limbs on the bed. They lay there, trying to catch their breaths in silence. Eventually they both made their way to the pillows to lay down on the bed properly, their arms wrapped around each other as they fell asleep. 

The only thing that woke Eve up the next morning was the sunlight pouring in from the window of the hotel room. Villanelle softly snored next to her. She vaguely wondered what time it was and how things would change between them now. She replayed the evening’s events and Villanelle’s usage of the word “girlfriend” to describe their relationship. 

“Am I her girlfriend now? Really? Can that even happen?”, Eve asked herself. “Do I want that?” 

Eve looked down at Villanelle’s sleeping face. She looked so vulnerable and guileless like this, but Eve knew that this same woman who hours ago had made her feel beautiful and desirable and sexy was also a dangerous and remorseless killer. It was so hard to reconcile the fact that this lovely creature didn’t feel empathy or regret for anything that she had done. 

“What would a relationship with Villanelle even be like?”, Eve asked herself. 

She wasn’t sure if Villanelle was capable of love in the conventional sense, but Eve was certain that Villanelle did strongly believe in commitment. She sought a stable relationship where she could have someone to watch movies with and dote on. Eve wondered if she could be that person for her, knowing what she knew about her. 

Villanelle opened her eyes just then as Eve was pondering this. Eve leaned down and kissed her cheek and forehead. Eve still didn’t know the answers to these questions, but she knew she would throw caution to the wind and try this. 

“I’ve got to go soon”, Villanelle announced, reluctantly moving to get off the bed. 

“Can I know where you’re going?”, Eve asked. 

“Is that wise? You’re not in MI6 anymore, right?”, Villanelle asked, as she began to gather her clothes. 

“You’re probably right. Just...when will I see you again?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle cocked an eyebrow at her before letting an unguarded and surprised smile cross her face. 

“I promise I’ll be back soon, Eve”, Villanelle replied reassuringly. 

“You’d better. I can’t not see my girlfriend”, Eve said. The word “girlfriend” just slipped effortlessly out of her mouth. It felt natural. It felt right. 

“Wow, I guess you really do like me, huh?”, Villanelle said with an even wider grin. 

“I guess I do. You’re an asshole, but I like you”, Eve said with a shrug. 

“I’ll accept that”, Villanelle replied. She’d finished picking up her discarded clothing and packing up her things before she rushed over to gently kiss Eve’s lips. 

“So when will I see you?”, Eve asked again. 

“Soon. I promise”, Villanelle reassured her again, kissing her more deeply. “And you won’t be seeing Karen anymore, right?” 

“You know she didn’t mean anything to me”, Eve replied, not even surprised that Villanelle knew about that attempted date. 

“I know, but I just have to be sure”, Villanelle replied. 

“Will I hear from you?”, Eve asked. 

“When the job is done, yeah. Maybe a few days from now”, Villanelle replied. 

“Ok, good. Be careful”, Eve said, feeling a bit silly. It seemed inappropriate to wish her good luck. 

“I will. I’ll be back to you soon”, Villanelle said giving her a final kiss before grabbing her luggage and leaving. 

Eve felt bereft and forlorn in Villanelle’s absence, but life had to go on so she picked up her clothes and left the hotel. As she was leaving she decided to check her phone. There were a few text messages from Elena who worried about her whereabouts and if she was alright, but there was also a call from a number she didn’t recognize.

She decided to dial it. The line was picked up in one ring. 

“Hello, Eve? This is Carolyn. I trust you’re doing well?”, the woman on the other end tersely asked. 

“Carolyn? Why are you calling me?”, Eve replied. 

“How would you like your job back? We have a case that needs your expertise”, Carolyn answered. 

“I don’t even know what to say”, Eve answered, bewildered. 

“Well, you have 24 hours to call me back and give me your answer. Do consider it”, Carolyn replied before hanging up. 

Typical Carolyn conversation. She had all the leverage and she demanded instantaneous decisions. Eve knew she would take the job. She knew it would put her into proximity to Villanelle. She knew their complicated relationship would become even more complicated. 

She headed back to Elena’s, prepared to tell her the good news that she would stop living on her couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @MultiGayShipper on Twitter for beta reading this and giving me an idea for a scene. She’s a huge Killing Eve fan and a pro follow.


End file.
